


apples and honey

by metonymy



Series: The Chosen Ones [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Jewish Character, Gen, Jewish Holidays, Rosh HaShana | Jewish New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is utterly unprepared to help Kitty celebrate Rosh Hashanah, but that's not going to stop him. Neither are kitchen disasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apples and honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



> Set in the same universe as [different from all other nights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1492783), but a couple years previous.

The kitchen was gone.

No, Erik realized, blinking against the settling dust. It hadn't exploded - a common worry at a school full of mutants. Or rather, what had exploded appeared to be a bag of flour.

"Kitty," he said flatly when he realized which powder-covered student was at the center of the explosion. "What happened?"

She drew a breath to start what would be, he was sure, a very interesting explanation. And started to cough.

Erik could feel a headache starting. "I'll get the vacuum. No, don't move, just let it settle." But Kitty was concentrating and phasing through the minute particles, the white coating falling gently to the floor as she moved away.

"I was going to make apple cake," she said finally, joining him at the threshold of the large kitchen. "But I was making a double batch, and I guess my hand shook or something when I was measuring the last cup, and I spilled some and then I sneezed and then I phased halfway through the counter and hit the bowl and everything sort of exploded."

"I see." He really didn't. Kitty was not normally adventurous in the kitchen - or much of a cook at all. "And you didn't ask for help."

Kitty looked up at him with a flat glare. "Who would I ask?"

Erik could feel his lips twitching into a smile. "Fair enough." It wasn't as if he or Charles were particularly talented bakers, and as he considered the other staff and students nobody else came to mind either. "And you couldn't simply ask for a ride to the store because?"

Her expression shifted, and it took Erik a moment to realize that the look on Kitty's face was a sort of desperate unhappiness. It was so unfamiliar on her as to be shocking. Even in her first days at the school when she'd been homesick Kitty had still put a fairly brave face on things.

"It's Rosh Hashanah. My mom sent me the recipe, and I - I just..."

Erik realized with horror that her eyes were filling with tears, and he awkwardly reached out to pat her shoulder. A small puff of flour rose up from her shirt. 

"Let's clean up," he said finally. "And then we'll take a look at that recipe and see what we can make of it." He couldn't remember the last time he'd celebrated the new year, but he wanted to get that miserable expression off Kitty's face.

The students of the Xavier school might not have been aware of the holiday, but nobody objected to the apple cake that appeared at dinner the next night. And if the cake was a little lopsided, and the honey glaze stuck to the plates, utensils, and everything else it came in contact with - well, nobody seemed to mind that either. And the look on Kitty's face as the others praised her work almost made it worth it.

Erik surveyed the dishes and the general ruin of the kitchen afterwards and frowned. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @pocky_slash for the quick beta and general handholding <3


End file.
